Beichte (Yaoi)
by Mouneky
Summary: Estaba en shock debido a esas palabras. Su corazón latia rapidamente y las ganas de llorar seguían... no reaccionó, si no hasta mirarle como se iba de su lado. YAOI, SASUNARU.


**Ohayou gozaimasu, tomodachi...**

 **Es mi primer SasuNaru, espero les guste. No hay mucho que decir. Solo el que la 'inspiración' me llegó asi como así.**

 **Soy nueva aqui en fanfiction y espero no desilusionarles con mi forma de escribir.**

* * *

 **...Sin más que decir, pasen a leer.**

* * *

Seguía estático en su lugar. No creyendo las palabras que habían sido pronunciadas hace poco... tenía que haber oído mal. Su mano seguía posada en su pecho sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente. La bajó, pasándola al lado de su cuerpo. La otra seguía en sus labios, todavía sentía ese hormigueo en ellos debido a que hacia pocos momentos le habían besado.

– ¿Sa-sasuke? – murmuró. Había sentido ese hormigueo cuando le había besado la primera vez, aun siendo un accidente, pero este no lo fue, había sido por su propia cuenta. Sasuke le había besado por si mismo.

– Usoratonkachi – llamó Sasuke. Naruto parpadeo confundido y le miró con ojos brillosos – Daijoubu desu ka?

– Ha... Iie – Sasuke suspiró ante su respuesta y mordió uno de sus labios – ¿porque me besaste, Sasuke? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Tómalo como una... declaración.

\- ¿Eh?

– Ah... tú me gustas, Naruto – cuando miró al chico un tanto preocupado, apartó su vista rápidamente. No quería mirarle y el hecho de pensar que el rubio se burlaría por haberse enamorado de un hombre, le dolía. Siempre le había gustado Naruto, pero él siempre iba tras las faldas de Sakura, a pesar de que ella siempre iba tras de él. Cuando le insultaba era porque su mente le traicionaba queriendo pronunciar un "Te quiero" o "Te amo" y para evitar la vergüenza ante los demás, lo insultaba. Sabia –o pensaba– que nunca iba a ser correspondido, eso le dolía y le daban ganas de llorar, pero su orgullo no le dejaba.

\- Sasuke.

– ¿Sabes, que? olvidálo, Naruto. Haz como si no hubiera dicho nada – giró sobre su cuerpo, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantaló y, se preparó para irse con la cabeza gacha – Te amo.

Naruto no respondió. Estaba en shock, su corazón latía sin parar. Posó su mano en su pecho e intentó calmarse. Sasuke... ¿le gustaba a Sasuke? Nunca se imaginó "eso". Siempre se mostraba distante, frío, altivo y... orgulloso, ¿porque pensar en que, alguien como él se enamoraría de alguien con un temperamento y comportamiento infantil como lo era el suyo? No tenía sentido.

Cuando notó que Sasuke se iba corrió hacia él y le abrazó por la espalda, escondiendo su rostro en esta.

– Matte, Sasuke. No te vayas.

– ¿Para que quieres que me quede? – Sasuke posó sus manos sobre las de Naruto, estas estaban en su abdomen. Con sus pulgares; le acarició los nudillos y cerró sus ojos esperando su respuesta.

– ¿Es... es cierto lo que acabas de decir, Sasuke? – Sasuke se giró, quedando de frente a Naruto y le agarró suavemente de las mejillas. El rubio suspiró y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese ¿cálido? toque – ¿en serio te gusto? ¿en serio me amas?

– ¿Porque mentiría en algo como eso? Usoratonkachi.

– Teme, ¿desde cuando? – en sus manos, Naruto pudo sentir como Sasuke se tensó – Respóndeme, Sasuke, ¿desde cuando sientes eso por mí?

– Bueno... desde que te conocí. Pero... no podía decirte nada, siempre andabas tras Sakura... sabiendo muy bien lo que ella sentía.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Tenías que decirlo? Ya me rindo por ella, esa chica es muy... testaruda. Eso es mejor, además, ya no sé si en verdad estaba enamorado de ella.

– ¿Porque? – preguntó Sasuke, intentando ocultar la felicidad que le daba saber esa noticia, con éxito.

– Porque... creo que, creo que siento lo mismo por tí, Sasuke. Acabas de decirme que te vas, siento como mi si mi pecho se oprimiera al pensar en que ya no te volveré a ver más, que ya no estaré a tu lado. También siento ganas de llorar, ¿porque te vas? – en ese momento, su voz se había quebrado, sollozaba el en pecho de Sasuke, sintiendo como este afianzaba sus manos en su cintura. Suspiró intentado calmarse.

– Pensaba que ya no había necesidad de estar aquí, si la persona a la que amo, no siente lo mismo por mí.

– Te equivocas – Naruto cerró sus ojos. Acercó su rostro hacia Sasuke y posó suavemente sus labios contra los de él. Ambos se estremecieron al sentir ese dulce toque entre sus labios. Sasuke aun sorprendido, reaccionó y empezó a moverlos. Mordió el labio inferior de Naruto sin dejar de besarle – Sasuke, mhhh – gimió. Pudo sentir como la lengua de Sasuke delineaba sus dientes, por inercia abrió sus labios; dejando pasar ese "invitado especial" en su boca.

Sasuke estaba que no cabia de felicidad. Ese espacio húmedo pero cálido que era la boca de Naruto, por fin la besaba, por fin podria saborearla. Tiempo de haber querido saborearla y por fin lo hacía. Las sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo, le hacian estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Naruto rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke para acercarle más a su cuerpo. Sentía el aire escaso en sus pulmones y separandose, pudo sentir sus mejillas calientes.

Bajó su mirada apenado. Sasuke sonrió leve y entrelazó su mano con la de Naruto, besándole la palma hizo sonrojar al menor. Susurró un leve "gracias" a Naruto en su oido y beso su lóbulo.

\- Quédate, Sasuke.

\- Lo haré. Porque ahora si tengo una razón para estar aquí.

Ambos sonrieron y con sus manos entrelazadas, se dirigieron a Konoha. Sasuke mandaba miradas indiscretas y emamoradas a Naruto. De vez en cuando le besaba la mejilla y el chico se sonrojaba algo apenado por eso.

* * *

 **Muy bien, ni yo quedé conforme con este final. Pero, escribir en el telefono es algo... estresante. Aun asi, espero os haya gustado, tambien como espero verles en otro de mis fics (Que no sé cuando subiré)... Me despido. Matta ne, tomodachi.**


End file.
